Not Always A Happy Ending
by theMyMylove
Summary: What lead to his suicide, and what made him happy. One-Shot. Not Very Good.


Campbell Saunders look at the ground below him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be happy; he knew this was probably the worst way out. But for him it was the only way out. He waited till everyone left the halls to climb on top of the railing. He continued to stare down at the floor below him. He wanted to do it, no one was there. Nobody would know what happened. It wouldn't be bad. His arm would be gone for a couple of weeks; he would be able to keep of the ice. He could spend more time with the only thing that made him happy. Maya. The name that flashed through his mind every 2 minutes. Anywhere and everywhere, Maya, Maya, Maya. He loved her. She was all he needed to bring a smile on to his face. Maya was probably the only reason for him not to do this. But his mind was made up, and before he could stop himself. He was falling. He landed on his arm. The pain was so excruciating that he let out a cry. Immediately Ms. Oh ran towards him.

"Is it your arm?"

He couldn't say anything. He just nodded. She helped him up. They called the ambulance, and he was rushed to the hospital. After the doctor looked at it. It turned out that he had broken is arm. He would be off the ice for 6-8 weeks. He was so happy. But he knew after those 6-8 weeks he would have to get back on the ice. Dallas came to sign some papers and pick him up. When they finished up with the papers, Cam was greeted by a very worried looking Maya.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Maya, I'm fine."

"Birdman over here was fooling around on the catwalk. Stay here and make sure he doesn't slip and fall. Otherwise we won't have our best player for another 6-8 weeks. I'll go find us a ride."

Dallas walked away from them. May sat Cam down.

"This is not what I meant when I said take a break."

"Maya I didn't do this on purpose."

"Promise me."

"I'm not a loser who hurts himself."

"You better not be."

"Now I have a month and an half to hang out with you and the guys."

"Will you be happy?"

"Yes. Maya."

"What about when you back to Hockey?"

"I'm happy now Maya."

"Cam tell me the truth. Did you do this purposely?"

"No I did not Maya. I swear to you."

"Good. Were you really unhappy with Hockey?"

"I don't know Maya. I used to love Hockey, but nowadays if I don't do well they hate me. If I do well they hate me but I get unwanted attention prom paparazzi. I am 15, I just want to enjoy the life of a 15 year old hockey player with his beautiful girlfriend."

Maya blushed when he said this. She squeezed the hand that wasn't bandage.

"As long as you're happy I am. If when you go back to hockey you're not happy please talk to someone."

"I promise I will Maya."

"Good. I love you Cam."

"I love you too Maya."

They kissed, it was a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Come on lovebirds we have to get Cam home and you back to school Mini Matlin."

They got up. Maya held the hand that Cam had free tight. She knew that he wasn't happy with his hockey life. But she didn't want to press it any further. She kisses Cam goodbye as she got down for school. She was worried that this wasn't the last of Cam's injuries.

* * *

Cam was back at practise. He looked happy on the outside, but on the inside he was depressed. Many times he had thought about cutting himself. He stopped himself most of the time. This was when it became really bad. The paparazzi wouldn't leave him alone, his teammates put more pressure on him, and Maya was always making sure he was happy. He didn't know what to do but use his skate to do what he knew was wrong. Sure Maya had almost caught him once or twice, but she hadn't said anything about it. Sure he was doing great, but he wasn't happy. As much as he tried to be, he wasn't. But for Maya, for his teammates, and for his sanity he put up a brave and happy face. But unknown to Cam, Maya knew something was up. She finally decided she was going to talk to someone about it. One lunch time it was just Tori, Tristan and Maya sitting on the floor in the hall way.

"Guys, I'm worried about Cam. I mean he looks happy and all but I think something is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when we asked him about hockey, Trist. He almost refused to talk about it. He almost started shouting at me for asking about his upcoming game."

"He could be just stressed. I mean hockey is pressurising."

"You don't get it Tori. I think he is cutting himself."

"Why would you think that Maya?"

"I have almost caught him twice. I have seen that bandage on his hand for a week now. He said it was just a stupid cut. But I'm not stupid."

"Have you tried talking to him."

"I don't know how to. Last time when I tried to get him to talk, he thought about leaving. I don't want him to leave."

"What about his team?"

"Please there is nothing good and brotherly about the Ice Hounds."

What Maya didn't know was that a few of the Ice Hounds were walking by the lockers when they said that. They stopped to talk to the little niner.

"Excuse me, what do you know about our team?"

"More than you think I do."

"Listen Mini Matlin, you might be Cam's girl. But that doesn't mean you can trash talk my team."

"You don't scare me Dallas. Besides you do anything to me, you will lose Cam forever."

"Cam is the only reason we put up with you."

"You know Dallas. I might be the only thing that makes Cam happy so you might want to be nicer to me. I might be the only reason that Cam plays well."

"What are you talking about Maya?"

"Are you not listening? CAM HATES HOCKEY!"

The Mike, Owen, Luke, and a few other Ice Hounds just stared at the little blonde girl that exploded. Tori and Tristan shot up right next to her.

"He refuses to talk about Hockey, every time I ask about practise or a game he avoids the question. He was happier when he was not playing and was off for the 6-8 weeks. Then as soon as he went back to hockey I saw him grow more and more depressed. He fell off the catwalk on purpose. He wanted to get away from Hockey. He has even been cutting himself. You know why he has been doing this. Because of you guys. You treat him like shit-"

Tori and Tristan gasped when they heard their best friend swear for the first time. May just gave them a strained look and continued talking.

"If he does well in a game, you treat him well. But if he messes up in even one game you guys push him around like he is nothing. Don't you get it. He is only 15 and people expect him to the best player on the team. He hates it. He hates the pressure, he hates the paparazzi and worst of all he hates that you guys treat him like dirt. If you guys even though about how it feels like to be the youngest player in hockey history then you would understand. You guys can mess up if you want to because most of you are going off to college next year, or you guys have already been selected for NHL. But Cam has another 3 years to get through before he can escape. And he knows that if he quits then he will never be able to live it down. He used to love Hockey, now it's a strain to even get him up to go to practise. But none of you bother to notice the pain he is in. If you may be payed him a little more attention, or actually treated him a bit better then maybe he would smile more around you guys. He has even stopped holding my hand and talking to me sometimes because of this."

Maya was in tears, and when she was done she ran away to the bathroom. Tori and Tristan followed her. The Ice hounds were just glued to where they were standing. While this was happening, Cam was in the changing rooms using his skate do to what he wasn't supposed to be doing. When he was done he put a towel to his hand. While he was doing this the locker room door banged open and in came Maya, Dallas, Luke, Owen, and Tristan. Cam dropped the towel and his heart almost stopped beating. He literally almost had a mini heart attack.

"God guys. My heart literally stopped for a second there."

He saw their mad/worried/hurt faces. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"I knew it. I knew you were cutting yourself. Campbell Saunders, stop lying to me. I knew you were doing this. Why did you lie to me?"

"Maya it was just an-"

"No it wasn't. You say it again, I swear I will throw this skate at your head."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what."

"That you hated Hockey."

"Why do you think Dallas?"

"You know you can talk to us about anything."

"Really can I. I mean you made fun of me for dating Maya. You get pissed at me when I mess up in 1 game. You treat me like I am nothing. Do you really think I can talk to you about anything?"

"If not them. Why didn't you talk to me? I love you Cam. I will always be there for you. You can talk to me about anything."

"But you all don't get it do you. None of you get it. Maya I know you have an older sister that you feel like you live in the shadow of but you don't. You have a band, you have great friends, and you have amazing music skills. I have nothing. All I had was hockey, but even that I don't want anymore. Maya I love you. I love you more than anything. I know you're trying to help, but nothing can help me. I tried to love hockey again, but I couldn't. I shouldn't just blame all of you. It is my fault as well for thinking that I could do this. I can't do this not anymore. I-"

But before Cam finished his sentence, he passed out on the floor. Maya immediately ran to him. She checked his pulse.

"Tristan call 911, I can't feel a pulse."

Mike realized that he had lost a lot of blood.

"Someone get me a cloth or towel or something. He has lost too much blood."

Luke grabbed a towel, while Tristan had gone to find Simpson and Owen called 911. They got to the hospital. Tori, Zig, Simpson, Maya, Tristan, Mike, Luke, and Owen waited in the hall for the doctor to come out. When the doctor finally did he looked solemn.

"I'm sorry. I tried everything, he had lost too much blood. We couldn't save him."

Maya, collapsed on the floor. Tori, Tristan and Zig rushed to her side. Mike slid down the wall, and put his head in his hands. Simpson immediately called his parents. It was final, Campbell Saunders was gone... forever.

It had been a week. His family refused to believe it was true. Maya wouldn't leave her room, she sat in there and cried all day. Tristan, Tori and Zig tried so much to cheer her up, nothing could be done. He was her first and final love. Luke and Owen held a memorial ceremony for him. Mike refused to talk to anyone at all. Everyone was distraught, but Cam was above happy that he had finally left all his worries behind, but sad that he had to leave Maya too. He wanted to tell her that she was his first and only love too.

**This was my first Campbell One-Shot. I Know It's a sad ending, but I wanted to try something new.**

**Please READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
